


AVENGERS: The Lord of Terror

by StarryEyedLight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Diablo III, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedLight/pseuds/StarryEyedLight
Summary: Asgard has fallen, a demonic force never before seen in the nine realms has besieged and destroyed the golden city of the peacekeepers. Left with little choice, Thor orders Sif to take the Tesseract back to Earth in a desperate bid to keep the infinity stone safe from the enemy’s hands. The Rainbow Bridge and a dwindling number of Asgardian soldiers are all that stand between a hellish enemy, and Bifrost, a source of unbelievable power and a doorway to any world known to the once proud Asgardian people.Worlds away on Earth, the rift between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark remains. Following the fracturing of the Avengers force, the world is now polarized and on edge, people look towards Stark for inspiration and direction, while wondering where the fabled Captain America has gone. They don’t know the struggles their godly friend faces, nor the unrelenting, horrendous enemy that is almost at their doorstep.The Lord of Terror.





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn’t a word in any language that could properly convey the horror that Thor was witnesses. All around him lay bodies, men and women who once proudly wore the golden armour of those sworn to protect Asgard. Their bodies mangled, blood pooling and running through the groves of the courtyard, intermingled with the sizzling, black ichor of beasts he didn’t recognize. 

They were _monsters,_ creatures from nightmares. All around did they run rampart, their snarls and shrieks echoing out, answering each other in a tongue as evil as their beings. It hurt to hear them, his ears sometimes ringing when the foul speech reached him, their insults and taunts evident yet he was unable to comprehend exactly what they were saying.

And Asgard, the shining beacon of hope and home, _it was in ruins._ Smoke poured upwards, billowing into the endless sky and casting an ever growing shadow of his homeland. Rage consumed him, he fought because it’s all he knew how to do, even as each moment brought he and his brethren closer to utter catastrophe. There was no end to these monsters, these demons that were crawling out of ever crevice. Each one uglier and bigger than the last.

All Thor smelt was death, the bitterness of blood mixed with the rot of an battle having lasted weeks, decay of cadavers the enemy _feasted_ on. His people, _friends,_ consumed by monsters of the dark, endless streams of opponents. He knew he had to retreat, and yet there was nowhere left to run. Asgard was consumed, the waters turning black and the bronze brilliance was tarnishing. 

“Thor!” Sif’s voice cut through the swathes of shrieks, in one fell swoop she was by his side, demons cut in two, her sword dripping with black blood. It was splattered on her face and armour, staining her skin and clothes. “We’ve lost,” he could see the defeat in her eyes: a deep, chilling fear in her eyes as she glanced at the Rainbow Bridge. It was the only speck they had managed to keep, and even that now was growing dire. 

Heimdall’s Observatory sat at the far end, home of the Bifrost and their only means of travel now that Loki was dead and gone. Thor felt his heart pounding in chest, he was desperate. They needed to hold, here and now. They needed to stop whatever these monsters were from getting any farther. 

Yet what alarmed him further, was how Lady Sif was _alone._ The Warriors Three had been with her, his friends. Why had she been the only one to arrive?

“Where are-“

“Dead.” She spat, not at him. It was a bitter admittance, a failure she thought was on her soul. She didn’t wish to discuss it; she didn’t want to remember how a demon that looked to be a hodgepodge of other monsters sewn together had cleaved Hogun in two. “Missing…” She hadn’t seen what happened to Volstagg, she knew only that her friend had shouted for she and Fandral to run and they had. They had run as the man sealed himself in the antechamber to them time to escape.

She had lost Fandral after that, in the chaos of death and dismemberment, her final friend had vanished.

She tried to force the thoughts from her mind, thinking instead of the vault.

“What of the Tesseract?” 

Thor grimaced, watching as soldiers swarmed around him to reinforce the line, giving them the slightest reprieve.

“It rests now in observatory,” He grimaced as he spoke, “If we must, we’ll use the Bifrost and-“

 _“Asgardian…”_ A snarling, snaking voice cut through the chaos. It resonated like thunder, a booming importance in the demon’s voice. It was the first time any of this monsters had dared to speak to him, to any of them. Thor watched the beast stomp out of the smoke and shadow, body red like magma, crevices on its skin thrumming with power, like a volcano about to erupt. 

Eyes with a molten glow dug into his soul, a sudden and relentless terror grasping all that looked upon the creature. It stood Near three times as tall as any of them, massive horns sprouting from its head, its face vaguely that of a skull, red skin pulled tightly over it. Every horn and claw coming from the monster was blackened, burnt by hellfire.

“I will kill you, creature.” Thor snarled, trying desperately to bury his growing dread of the demon. “I will avenge all those you and your brethren have slain!” 

There was nothing but a chuckle from the monster, its demonic horde slinking out of the darkness behind it.

 _“You know fear, Odinson.”_ It chuckled, long, spiked tail swaying in the wind. _“You have already lost.”_  

The Rainbow Bridge began to quake, as countless demons began to sprint for the glimmering highway.

Thor looked quickly to Sif. 

“Take the Tesseract to Earth.”

Sif scowled, frenzied glare flicking between her friend and the encroaching mass. “My place is _here,_ by your side. Protecting-“ 

“Asgard?” Thor shot back, his sight looking beyond the army of demons. He saw the palace in flames, the stars in the sky were no more, all that remained of Asgard was a hollow shell, it was filled with the screams of the dying, those that would be tortured for eons before being allowed to die. “There is nothing left Sif, take the cube to Earth. I will protect the observatory until I no longer can.” He pushed her away in an attempt to get her moving, yet instead she snatched his forearm, stare fierce.

“Do not die here.” Her grip was firm, a reassuring touch from a close friend who was no longer sure she’d ever seen the Prince of Asgard again. “Tell me I’ll see you again, that we’ll fight together on another field of battle.” 

Thor’s smile was faint, but it was true. His eyes were sad, that was a promise he’d make but not mean, because he didn’t know. The God of Thunder hadn’t a clue if he would even make it past today, let alone live long enough to see Sif again.

“You have my word.” His grip on her arm tightened. “With honour, friend.” 

Sif broke the touch and began to step away, her expression saddening. She pivoted on her heel, sheathing her sword and shield.

Heimdall’s Observatory had become a home for the wounded, it was horrifying to Sif to see that all those that were left to fight were _here._ Broken men and women, blood oozing from gashes and claw marks, their armour seeming to mean little against such a vicious enemy. The quiet here was hard for her, hearing the moans of the dying, the groans of the injured. The whispers of lost children who happened to be found by Asgardians.

There were those that were crying, silently, trying to keep themselves composed as the warrioress hurried into the chamber. Here it was almost as if the war wasn’t happening, the golden brilliance of this place hadn’t been ruined, the Bifrost hummed with power, and despite it all, the atmosphere here was miserable but calm. 

It was the aura of acceptance, they had yet to look upon the demon lord outside. The one that had frightened Sif to her very core, who had cast such doubt in her mind is was painful. They had accepted they would die, but they hadn’t the imagination to conjure up the horrors that awaited them before that moment.

Heimdall looked to her, shining eyes narrowing as he suspected her purpose. He moved towards her, tilting his head in the slightest.

“I am to take the Tesseract to Earth.” She said, swallowing hard. She wanted to stay here, she wanted to fight.

Heimdall gestured to the locked box sitting on a crate. “Keep it safe.”

She nodded, moving and picking up the small, bronze cube. She could faintly feel the Tesseract’s magic, it made her fingertips tingle.

Sif hesitated, looking back towards the doorway to the bridge.

“We have sent messengers to a number of places.” The gatekeeper said, attempting to counsel the wayward fighter. “The Bifrost will not fall.”

She looked at the guardian, unsure of how he could have such faith in that idea. Still, she let herself grace him with a faint smile, though it was hopeless. She would not speak of the horrors that waited outside, not of the fear that still clutched her heart like a vice. Heimdall knew, he must’ve, he could see anything, anyone. He knew what was lurking, what was trying to get to them.

Sif watched him step up to the control mechanism, and thrust his sword downwards into the slot. 

“Safe travels, My Lady.”

 

 

** AVENGERS **

**THE LORD OF TERROR**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve watched with a certain amount of annoyance as a CNN reporter blabbered on about his apparent abandoned of his duty. How he had sworn to protect America and her interests, and that his refusal to sign the Sokovian Accords and his disappearance meant he had turned his back on his country. His frown deepened as the woman went on to talk about Bucky, despite the evidence that had (finally) come to light about how the Winter Soldier had been framed.

Steve didn’t have a particular love for media right now, they had decided to paint most of his friends as criminals – despite all they had done for the world. It was… exhausting to say the least, which was why he watched in silence. Exactly what was he going to do about it? If he came out of hiding (or rather, exile), he’d be arrested on the spot. Ross had no love for him, he wasn’t going to be anyone’s dancing monkey, having done that _once_ and decided that it was one of the worst damn things in the world.

In fact, if any of them did, they were done for. Sharon could only help them so much, keeping Ross and his goons off their trails best they could, and Bucky was safely sleeping in Wakanda. T’Challa had offered up his own private facilities as a sort of new staging ground for the outcast superheroes, but none had really taken up the offer. 

They were, to put it lightly, demoralized.

He snorted quietly to himself, head resting in the palm of his hand as he watched the television in silent boredom. Only he would think they were uninspired, a particularly militarized view on things. Of course, Steve understood _why._ He was, above all else, a soldier. He didn’t really know how to be anything else, so why would he start now.

If this was what retirement was like, he’d probably commit suicide. 

It was refreshing to know that the ‘new’ Avengers were still kicking. He didn’t know the status on Rhodey but if Stark was any indication, he was doing better. There was still bitterness there, despite Steve trying to be the better man and apologize. Anger still sat in his heart, he felt betrayed. Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he figured Tony felt the same way. Of course, the billionaire was undoubtedly more vocal about it, and if they were to ever again, Stark would be one smartass comment away from getting his ass handed to him.

_… again._

“Brooding again?”

A voice fluttered into his ears and he looked over quickly. Wanda stood in the doorway, blinking away the effects of a sleep that had been surprisingly peaceful. She stretched, trace of a friendly smile drawn upwards just for him. She had been the only one he had kept in contact with directly, opting to protect her as a sort of apology for what he had dragged her into, and for what Ross’ thugs had done to her in that prison.

She hadn’t objected, though he found himself wondering sometimes if she allowed him to stick by her for other reasons. Wanda was more than capable of protecting herself, and she had a thousand reasons to hate him, really. So why the telekinetic had opted to stick around was really beyond him.

Maybe she didn’t want to be alone. 

He smiled in return, amused by her question.

“I was thinking.”

She gave him a look, moving towards the kitchenette of this small, unsuspecting apartment. 

“Brooding,” Wanda glanced at him again when she repeated her statement, her smile playful. 

He laughed, shaking his head as he looked down at the table in some sort of small shame. “Sorry.” 

As she snatched a mug from the cabinet, she shrugged. “Don’t apologize; I miss them too.”

She did have a knack for speaking the truth. 

They’d have to move soon, staying in any one place too long was a disaster waiting to happen. But this apartment had served them well for a few months, he hadn’t thought about where’d they go after here, he supposed somewhere across the country, perhaps north into Canada if they were able. Romanoff or Carter would probably be able to supply them with passports, or at least find them a way. He hadn’t seen either of the women in a while, another tiny tug on his heartstrings.

He missed his friends, all of them.

The clink of Wanda’s mug being placed on the counter drew him back out of his reminiscing. He watched the woman poured herself a cup of tea.

“How’d you sleep?” he offered as a conversation, watching her move and join him at the small kitchen table.

That’s when the façade wavered, Steve could see Wanda’s expression crack. He had thought she slept well, but this sudden change implied otherwise. Her gaze fell to her drink, and her shrug was weak. 

“I didn’t,” She looked at him again, “or, I felt like I haven’t. It was the same dream; I don’t know what it means.”

It had been a point of contention between the two, Steve often stating that it was just a dream. He hadn’t ever known a nightmare to be prophetic, or have some sort of deeper meaning. For Wanda, he was trying to entertain the notion, but it just didn’t seem to have any place in reality. 

Wanda firmly believed that it was some sort of message, something her mind was picking up on since being expanded and fundamentally changed by Loki’s sceptre and the Mind Stone. She had a point, and Steve did acknowledge it, but couldn’t her mind’s altered state also explain just more persistent or bizarre night terrors? He kept that thought to himself, not wanting to get into a debate about dreams with his friend, it would just make a tense situation worse.

She looked at Steve, careful as she spoke her next words. “At the end... I dreamt of the Tesseract.” 

The soldier’s expression twitched ever so slightly into a frown. Wanda hadn’t been with the Avengers when Loki attacked New York, nor had he ever discussed the Red Skull or Hydra’s origins with her. It wasn’t such a stretch of the imagination to think she could’ve asked someone else about it, or read some history book – but it was _weird_ hearing her discuss the cube. He hated the thing, as much as one could actually hate an inanimate object.

“You dreamt about the Tesseract?” Steve questioned, reiterating her statement with a fair amount of concern in his voice. 

Wanda nodded, taking a quiet sip of her tea. “It was sitting on a stone table, then a shadow fell over it. I heard Thor, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying.”

Steve thought about it, wondering exactly what it could mean, or be. Thor had left Earth quickly after Ultron had been vanquished, citing a concern over what Wanda made him see when they had initially fought. Maybe that’s what this was about? Perhaps it was some sort of residual effect? 

“Well if there was a problem with the Tesseract,” Steve comforted, his smile true. “Thor would tell us.”

Wanda agreed, though it was more of a resignation than anything else. Yes, she supposed Thor would tell them if anything were truly wrong, if not all of them – some of them. Eventually word would travel, if Stark knew something, Romanoff would eventually find out and then Rogers. No one liked to expressly say _who_ was feeding the information, but if anyone thought they had all just severed ties, they were kidding themselves.

Still, it was the _waiting._ Mostly because against Steve’s counsel, Wanda believed her dream meant something. Whether it was a warning, or a vision from another time or realm, it was _something._ It was undeniable to her, and she knew if Pietro were here, he’d be on her side. He’d be giving the captain sass as he made his point.

A sharp pang of sadness pierced her heart and she looked away, gaze finding the musty window. She resolved that she would clean it later today, provided she had time, she didn’t know what Steve had planned, but she worked with him for a while, long enough to know the man had no idea on how to sit still, how to _relax._  

 _Did she?_  

Flashes of light roared outside suddenly, brief glimpses of different colours as both she and Steve shield their eyes. Steve was already up, approaching the window and peering out to the park next door, watching as a beam road down from the heavens and scorched the earth below. He _knew_ that light, knew it meant that Thor had returned from Asgard.

But why here?

“Thor,” he stated to Wanda quickly, grabbing his jacket and hurrying out the door. The witch was hot on his heels, face caught in a frown.

“Why’s he here?” She questioned.

“I don’t know.” Steve responded, walking briskly past the elevator and choosing the stairs. Their apartment wasn’t too far from the main floor; it was quicker to take the stairs than the lift at times. 

Wanda snatched his wrist when they were at the bottom, her frown threatening to become a scowl. “Not on Earth, _here.”_ She clarified, gesturing to the apartment building. “Why would he come to us and not the Avengers building?”

Steve looked to the door. “I don’t know, let’s ask him.”

 

Sif had been to Earth a few times before, once to aid Thor in returning to Asgard after they defeated the Destroyer, the second time in pursuit of Lorelei. It appeared that no matter the circumstance, she would never come to this planet because she _wanted_ to. Of course if she thought about it know, she really couldn’t think of a reason to come to this place rather than remaining on Asgard. Even now, she felt her place was as far from Earth as ever.

The Tesseract dimly hummed inside its case, magic still faintly tickling the tips of the Asgardian’s fingers. She rose slowly, breathing in air that she thought was staler than her homes. Still, where she had landed was pretty enough, trees rose upwards, grass beneath her feet was green and lively.

She didn’t know where she was, she had imagined she would’ve been placed somewhere in the vicinity of Thor’s allies. She had heard him speak of them and their base, a proud building of concrete and glass, strange compared to the structures of Asgard. Yet none of those were in sight, instead what surrounded her were ugly, rectangular buildings that rose up into the sky. Orange or a dull grey, concrete but not aesthetically pleasing at all.

Where had Heimdall sent her?

She heard people approaching and swivelled, automatically drawing her sword. She was still on edge, still very much in the mindset of fighting for her home. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the duo approach, a tall man with a younger woman, they stared at her in confusion. A common mortal response, she supposed.

“Who are you?” She demanded, grip on the Tesseract tightening. She wouldn’t let it fall into unworthy hands. 

The man stepped forward a bit, extending a man, glancing back at his friend. “My name is Steve Rogers, I’m-“

“A friend of Thor’s,” Sif interrupted, releasing the breath she had been holding. “He spoke highly of you.”

Steve nodded, a friendly if nervous smile appeared on his face. “And you must be Sif.” 

Slowly, she sheathed her sword. “I am, Thor sent me here.” 

“Why?” Rogers questioned, frowning as he and Wanda approached.

Sif sucked in a breath, pain on her face as she recalled what had happened, and continued to happen, to her world.

“Ruin has come to Asgard,” she stated, a slight tremor in her voice. “I’ve come seeking your help.”


End file.
